1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable door, and more particularly to a foldable which can be easily detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The foldable doors which are available at present include a plurality of discs or rollers disposed on the upper portion of a plurality door panels and slidably received in a guide rail so that the door panels are collapsible or foldable. One side of one of the door panels is pivotally coupled to a frame. The foldable door can not be easily detached.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable doors.